At present, there are many types of weeds that can be controlled by utilizing herbicidal compositions. There also are weeds that additionally occupy an extended growing season. For these reasons, numerous herbicides are commercially available and are widely used to control such weeds. However, herbicidal compositions that do not cause phytotoxicity to crops and which posses a high herbicidal activity and broad herbicidal spectrum are desirous.
2-chloro-4-fluoro-5-(4-methyl-5-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridazinon-2-yl)phenyl C.sub.1-5 non-cyclic hydrocarbyl ether compounds are known to posses a herbicidal activity. In addition, 1-(2-ethylsulfonylimidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-ylsulfonyl)-3-(4,6-dimethoxypyri midin-2-yl) urea, 2-(2-trifluoromethoxy-phenyl-sulfonylaminocarbonyl)-4-methyl-5-methoxy-2,4 -dihydro-3H-1,2,4-triazol-3-one, methyl 4-iodo-2-[[[[(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)amino]carbonyl]amino]s ulfonyl]benzoate, and methyl 2-[4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-ylcarbamoyl)sulfamoyl]-6-(trifluoromethyl)nico tinate, monosodium salt are also known to posses a herbicidal activity.